The Twilight TwentyFive Challenge, Round 5
by morethanmyself
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots based on prompts from The Twilight Twenty-Five Challenge.  Various pairings and ratings.
1. Prompt 2, Shattered

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #2 (broken wine glass)

Pen Name: MoreThanMyself

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Jasper/Edward

Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

So many broken promises, shattered shards of dreams scattered, skittering, skipping, across the floor like the wine glass tumbling from my hand when I saw you standing there looking at her the way you once reserved for me. Even knowing you were no longer mine didn't stop the bleeding when I pierced my fingers grasping at the beautiful, twinkling pieces littering the floor.

And then unexpectedly he crept quietly, carefully from lingering shadows, and gentled slivers from my hold, bandaged wounds on hearts and hands. Green-eyed love gathered the discarded, disregarded fragments you'd so callously abandoned and carried me home.


	2. Prompt 3, I Do

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Prompt #3 - Photo: Laundromat

Pen Name: MoreThanMyself

Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice/Bella

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Alice's scratchy, sleepy voice called from deep under the plum colored blanket. "Why are you up? Come back to bed."<p>

I smiled at the pout in her voice. She always hated waking up without me beside her; it made her cranky. I learned that the hard way the first time she slept over at my apartment. I had gotten out of bed to make her breakfast, so excited to surprise her with french toast and bacon in bed. When she came out just as I was finishing things up, she was so pissy and petulant.

It had taken a day of not speaking to each other for her to admit that she had wanted nothing more than to wake up in my arms. And here we were a year later, having just moved into our own apartment together, and I made sure to do my best to let her wake up the way she wanted to every day. If I was honest, it was my favorite way to start the day, too.

"Babe?" she called again, this time, peeking her head out, searching the room to find me. I laughed at my beautiful girlfriend, her short hair crazy with bed-head, eyes droopy with sleep, looking all warm and comfortable and so fucking delicious. It was tempting to just crawl back in bed with her, and for just a moment I wavered, but then I remembered why this was important.

"Come on, sleepy-head, we have to hurry up and get to the laundry mat before all the good washers are taken."

Alice groaned. "We have our own washer, remember? That's why we're paying ridiculous rent on this place."

Now it was my turn to pout. We had been doing our laundry together every Saturday for so long now-even before I knew who she was, actually-that it felt weird to start our weekend without that little ritual. But that wasn't exactly the reason I was so insistent. No, today was about so much more than a routine.

"I know, I just thought maybe for old times sake? Please?" I threw in the sad puppy eyes that I knew she couldn't say no to, just for good measure.

"You know it's a good thing you're so cute, because you can be a pain in my ass," she grumbled, throwing off the covers and stomping out of bed. The kiss on my cheek as she shuffled to the bathroom let me know she wasn't really angry. I smacked her ass playfully, causing her to speed her steps. She turned her head and stuck out her tongue at me just before she closed the bathroom door.

I knew she would be awhile, so I took the opportunity to double check that everything was in place. Shuffling through the basket of clothes, I located the printed tee-shirts that I'd placed there earlier. I couldn't wait for Alice to see them. Once the basket was set by the front door waiting for us, I grabbed the cooler containing our breakfast from the kitchen.

Finally, for what felt like the millionth time in the last couple of weeks, I shoved my hand in my pocket, fingering the small velvet bag. I didn't even bother trying to hide the huge grin it sparked.

"What has you smiling like that?" Alice asked, startling me as she came fluttering into the room, running her fingers along my hip on her way to the coat closet for her shoes.

Shrugging noncommittally, I hoped she didn't press the issue. Everything was coming together so perfectly, I would hate to have the surprise ruined now.

"Well, come on! You got me out of bed to do laundry, let's get a move on," she said, shaking her head at me.

I passed the cooler to her and picked up the laundry basket, giving her a quick kiss. She nipped my lower lip just as I pulled away, winking at me cheekily.

"Be good," I warned, trying to scowl, though it probably came out more as a smirk.

"Oh, I'm good...at least that's what you said last night."

Several minutes later we were settled into the car, on our way to our destination. It had taken some intense debate, but Alice had finally relented and allowed me to drive.

"Where are we going exactly? You've already passed three different laundry-mats!" she eventually complained. I just smiled at her and refused to answer.

"So, do you know the first time I ever saw you?" I asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Alice scrunched her eyebrows in confusion but humored me anyway. "Of course, we met at that party, you know that."

"Nope." I laughed, shaking my head, then clarified after seeing her look of confusion. "I mean, yeah, that was the first time we met, but it wasn't the first time I saw you. The first time I saw you was at our laundry-mat. You were leaning against a clothes-folding table, reading one of those god-awful romance novels, and you were, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. It took me a full wash and dry cycle before I got up the nerve to talk to you."

"Really? I don't remember this at all," she interrupted me, curiously.

"Well, because I didn't actually talk to you," I replied with a self-deprecating laugh. "See, I had just decided to stand next to you and fold my clothes, I was planning on striking up a random conversation. But, then, I happened to see the clothes you were folding and there was an over-abundance of boxers and men's undershirts, not to mention pants that were entirely too long for you. I figured you were doing your boyfriend's laundry. So, I ended up just leaving with the clothes unfolded. I was so disappointed."

"Aw, baby. I wish you had talked to me!" she said soothingly, reaching across the center console to rub my leg. "Wait, so when was that? Why was I doing some guys laundry?"

"July...of '08."

Alice's eyes went wide. "So, almost two years before we actually met?"

"Yeah, I know," I said, chagrined. "Though, in my defense, I only saw you a couple of times after that. The next two Saturdays you were there, but then you just disappeared. I finally changed my laundry day to Sunday because I felt like stalker waiting for you to come back."

"Oh, I remember that summer! Those must have been Emmett's clothes; he was crashing on my couch. But my brother's a lazy ass, and I was so disgusted with his laundry I finally just did it myself. And right around then, Dad got hurt at the plant and I went home to help Mom out."

I nodded with a smile, having already figured out what had happened. I didn't really know why I had never told Alice before about it, except that I was always so embarrassed about being so drawn to her and not having the guts to actually approach her. Then, after we met at the party, it just seemed weird to be like, "Oh yeah, I remember you from two years ago when we hung out at the same laundry-mat for a couple of weeks, but I was too chicken to actually talk to you."

"It's funny how things work out, huh?" Alice asked. "I'm glad you told me; that's incredibly sweet."

She leaned against on my shoulder, and I reached down to kiss the top of her head.

"I love you, Ali," I whispered.

"Love you, too, B."

Moments later, I steered the car into a parking spot right up front. I couldn't help but hope that it was serendipitous and a sign of things to come.

Our routine was flawless and perfectly coordinated. I put the clothes into the washers while Alice got the change for the machines and then set us up at one of the small patio tables that lined the sidewalk in front of the building. When I made it outside, she had the muffins and coffees set out for both of us and was already flipping through the newspaper.

I watched with rapt attention when she took the first bite of her food and then smirked when she moaned in delight.

"God, Bella, this tastes just like those cranberry and orange muffins from that little bakery that went out of business. Remember them? Where the hell did you find this?"

I smiled widely at her enjoyment, knowing she had discovered at least part of this mornings surprises.

"Holy...really? How did you get it?" she asked incredulously.

"Let's just say that Mrs. Banner is a hopeless romantic, and she was happy to help me make my girl happy."

"Well, this definitely makes up for waking me up to drive across town to do laundry."

We sat talking idly for the next hour, only pausing when I ran inside to swap the clothes into the dryer. The butterflies in my stomach had begun swarming in nervous anticipation as it got closer to time for us both to head inside. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

We both heard the buzz of the dryer, signaling the end of the load, so we packed up the trash and cups into the cooler before going back in. I unloaded the clothes into the basket, careful to situate them correctly, but so she wouldn't see them too early. Taking one last deep breath, I turned and walked over to the folding table she'd commandeered for us.

Ironically, it was the same table I'd seen her leaning against all those years ago.

Making a show of it, I handed her the first couple of shirts to hang so as not to arouse her suspicions. When I got to the first printed shirt, I passed it on without comment.

"What's this?" she asked confused.

"It's yours," I said, smiling.

"No, I don't recognize this one. It must be yours."

"What does it say, Ali?" I asked her, trying not to laugh.

"My Heart," she replied, obviously still confused.

"Mmmhmm, My Heart...it's yours."

I knew the exact moment that she recognized what I meant, her breath hitched and her eyes sparkled. "B?" She barely breathed out the word.

My girl was a hopeless romantic, cried at every romance movie ever made. And even though she never said it, I knew she was always a little sad that she thought she'd never have a teary, romantic proposal.

I handed her the next shirt, biting my lip.

She whispered aloud the words printed on the front, "I loved you before I even knew your name."

"Oh, love," she said, her voice quivering.

I handed her the last shirt, my hands trembling slightly, before I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small bag I'd been carrying around for weeks, shaking the ring into my palm.

She was staring at the words printed on the front, tears sliding down her cheeks, and her beautiful face lit up with a smile like I'd never seen before.

"What's it say, baby?" I asked quietly.

"Marry me," she read, turning towards me, my palm outstretched, offering her the small silver filigree ring.

"So...will you?"

She nodded her head emphatically, and launched herself into my arms, her lips pressed hungrily against mine.

We finally pulled away from one another, grinning and panting.

"Feel free to wake me up to do laundry every Saturday, Bella...for the rest of our lives."

I stared at her for just a moment before we both broke out laughing. "Okay, that was cheesy even for you, Alice."

"Yeah, but you love me for it," she quipped.

"I do, I really do," I agreed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! As always, thanks to Kas90, Sammielynnsmom, and KrisScott! I own nothing. ~Kimberly<p> 


End file.
